Crowning Glory
by Penulis
Summary: Azkadellia had promised herself she would not falter, for D.G.'s sake.  She had told herself time and time again this was the least she could do for her Queendom.  Yet why did it feel so wrong to her, like she was losing a part of herself?


**I do not own Tin Man. If I did, there would have been a sequel, and far more character analysis of a certain possessed Princess.**

**Crowning Glory**

She knew this was the way things had to be. Considering everything that had happened, what other outcome could there possibly be? This was the right order of things, and as she watched her little sister make her way towards the dais, Azkadellia felt a surge of pride.

Standing next to her mother, in front of an array of nobles, citizens of the O.Z. and ambassadors from various regions, Azkadellia tried to make herself look invisible. Despite the time that had passed, despite all the good she had done to restore the O.Z. since the Eclipse, she could still see the distrust and loathing when eyes met hers. It was not enough, she didn't believe anything she did would be enough, and this was part of the reason D.G was taking the crown today, not her.

Her sister couldn't hide her nervousness as she walked up the steps. It was evident in her big, blue eyes, which had always been so expressive. D.G. had always worn her heart on her sleeve, Azkadellia had only to take one look at her baby sister to know what she was feeling. So unlike herself, who had always been adept at hiding her emotions. D.G had frequently told her she would be brilliant at poker, whatever that was. It seemed this trait would serve her well today.

The Queen had finished her introductory diatribe and had now turned to Azkadellia. As the entire room turned its gaze to the current Heir Apparent, she sucked in a breath and stepped over to her sister. _My moment to shine_, she thought dryly. She took hold of her sister's hands, which felt rather course compared to her own. Refusing to meet either her mother's or sister's eyes, she fixed hers on the silver tiara which adorned D.G.'s head and thought of the similar one upon hers, only gold. She felt her mother place a hand on her head, knowing the other was on top of D.G. Then she turned to Azkadellia.

"Crown Princess Azkadellia Gale of the Outer Zone, do you hereby relinquish all rights to the Crown, and pass over the role of Heir Apparent of the Outer Zone and all duties of the title, to Princess Dorothy Gale of the Outer Zone?"

This was it. Azkadellia had promised herself she would not falter, for D.G.'s sake. She had told herself time and time again this was the least she could do for her Queendom. Yet why did it feel so wrong to her, like she was losing a part of herself? Admittedly, every part of her life before the witch had been dedicated to preparation for her to become Queen one day. She had realised quite quickly she would never have as much freedom as her little sister and made her peace with that. In fact, she had easily learned to replace any negatives of being Heir Apparent with positives. All the people she could help, the changes she could make, all the good she could do to better the O.Z. Now it seemed, all of that training, responsibility, the changed mindset she had applied to herself, all of it was for nothing. What was the become of her?

Azkadellia felt a gentle squeeze of her hands, and realised her sister, the Queen, her queendom, were all waiting for her response. Her expected response, the right response. She finally met D.G.'s eyes, those big blue orbs that had won over so many, including the once hardened Tin Man. She watched as those eyes widened slightly at her hesitation. She may have been adept at hiding her emotions, but D.G. had always been able to see through her. She forced herself to think of her lovely sister, her power, her bravery, her sweet, enthusiastic nature and all the good she would do as Queen. A small smile graced Azkadellia's lips and she uttered the words everyone waited to hear.

"I, Crown Princess Azkadellia Gale of the Outer Zone, hereby relinquish all rights to the Crown, and pass over the role of Heir Apparent of the Outer Zone and all duties of the title, to Princess Dorothy Gale of the Outer Zone." The Queen gave her a sage nod.

"So be it." the small amount of light her mother possessed surrounded both D.G. and herself, and she knew what was to happen next, however she did not expect to feel what she did. Azkadellia felt something start to detach itself from her, a piece of her was being pulled away at an achingly slow pace, and with every tug she was desperate to pull it all back to her, letting it envelop her once more. Yet even if she had been magically capable, she knew her duty, and wouldn't have made a move. She remained motionless as the last of what ever this presence was left her and then suddenly, she was cold. Her sister gasped as she was now enveloped in golden light, then it too disappeared. Finally Azkadellia watched as her sister's tiara turned a gleaming gold, and knew hers was now silver.

Azkadellia let go of her sister and stepped back with a quick nod to her mother. Her part was now over and she could retreat into the shadows in peace. She watched as Wyatt Cain stepped up to join his wife, and her mother now placed her hands upon them with a warm smile.

"Crown Princess Dorothy Gale of the Outer Zone, do you accept the role of Queen of the Outer Zone, and all the responsibilities the role entails?"

"I, Crown Princess Dorothy Gale of the Outer Zone, accept the role of Queen of the Outer Zone. I will rule with a fair mind and open heart, and promise to protect and serve all subjects of the Outer Zone." The Queen then turned to Cain.

"Do you, Wyatt Cain, accept the role of Prince Consort of the Outer Zone, protector and loyal partner to her Majesty Queen Dorothy Gale of the Outer Zone and accept all the responsibilities the role entails?"

"I, Wyatt Cain, accept the role of Prince Consort of the Outer Zone. I will protect and honour my Queen and will rule with a fair mind and open heart, and promise to serve all subjects of the Outer Zone."

"So it shall be."

Azkadellia now watched as the new Queen and Consort glowed once more and her mother's beautiful crown materialised upon D.G.'s head. A golden circlet now also adorned Cain's head. She sighed, it was done.

"Loyal subjects of the Outer Zone, I present to you, her Majesty, Queen Dorothy Gale of the Outer Zone and her Prince Consort, Wyatt Cain of the Outer Zone!"

Thunderous applause erupted throughout the room. Whistles broke out from former resistance fighters and the new Royal couple beamed at their subjects. Azkadellia applauded for her new Queen and Consort, and couldn't hold back a giggle when her sister launched herself into the tin man's arms, kissing him passionately. She felt proud of the way D.G. had performed. When a hand touched her shoulder, Azkadellia snapped out of her reverie to see her father.

"Come along darling, time for the banquet."

Azkadellia didn't known how she was going to handle several hours more of Royal pomp and circumstance, knowing she would be only judged and scorned. Not that she disagreed her people had a right to do so. Still, Azkadellia had never been one to shirk her Royal duty, Heir Apparent or no. So taking a deep breath and straightening her back, she gave her father a nod and followed the Royal procession to the ballroom.

* * *

She had managed to stay at the banquet for a couple of hours, but had slowly moved from the Royal table up the front to a small one to the side of the dance floor without anyone noticing. Realising it would be much easier to duck out that she had anticipated, Az slipped away while everyone's attention was on the waltzing Queen and Consort.

Now seated in the library, engulfed by one of the large wing backed chairs in front of the fire place, Azkadellia stared into the flames, using her magic to form little patterns. She loved it here, the library was so big she could easily lose herself amongst the shelves, temporarily disappearing from the world. She had hoped that being near the fireplace would cure her of the coldness she had felt since the coronation. It had indeed subsided, but she wondered whether the missing part of her would always be there. It was subtle feeling now, but it was there all the same. Azkadellia smiled, her sister had looked radiant, she deserved the happiness she now had with Cain, and knew she would make a great Queen. Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice someone come up behind her chair.

"Hello there Azkadee, I thought I might find you here." Az stood up, instantly recognising the voice. She turned to see the Royal Advisor, Ambrose, leaning against the door frame, looking even more resplendent than usual in his evening wear. A warm blush crept up her cheeks, which she quickly attributed to being caught and nothing to do with the bright amber eyes now resting upon her.

"Hello Ambrose, I thought I'd made a quiet exit."

"Oh you did, it took a little while for me to notice, which is quite impressive on your part, you Highness."

"Just Azkadee, Ambrose." she said with a smile.

"Very well." he stepped further into the room now, coming to stand just behind her chair. "I did not have an opportunity to tell you earlier, but you look lovely, Azkadee." Her eyes swiveled to the floor, suddenly fascinated by the patterns upon the rug.

"That is very sweet of you to say." Ambrose raised his eyebrows, a telling look upon his face.

"Don't act like I am merely throwing you a compliment for the sake of it, Princess. You know me better than that. You look beautiful tonight and if you can't see it, then you need to be informed of the fact."

"Thank you Ambrose." came the soft reply.

"I must say though, I'm surprised you aren't wearing green. After all, it is a tradition of sorts for you."

Azkadellia looked down at her burgundy gown with a sad smile. "Green is only to be worn by the Heir Apparent, or the Queen on special occasions."

"You know that D.G. would find that ridiculous. I'm sure if it was mentioned to her, she would insist you wear whatever colour you like." Azkadellia smiled at this.

"I know she would, and it's that sort of thinking which will make her a wonderful Queen." The pair came to a sudden silence. The fire was crackling behind them, tiny sparks jumping off, flames licking hungrily at their kinder. The direct warmth was hitting the back of Azkadellia, calming her. She had been cold for such a long time, she almost wished she could let herself be engulfed by the flames. Eyes closed, she imagined being blanketed in their warmth, the smallest of smiles drifting onto her face. She had nearly forgotten the Advisor's presence, and almost jumped when his rich, aristocratic voice, oh so familiar to her, spoke up.

"How are you feeling about all of this, Azkadellia?" her eyes snapped open and she came back to reality, stomach lurching slightly at the knowledge of where this conversation would lead them.

"The dress? I'll survive."

"That's not what I meant, today was a big day."

"Yes, D.G. was perfect though, wasn't she?"

"It was a big day for you too." Ambrose replied with a raised eyebrow, it seemed he was willing to play as well.

"I suppose so." Azkadellia kept her eyes on chair, making the Advisor sigh.

"You gave up the throne today Princess."

"I am aware of that." more silence ensued and while studying his face, Azkadellia saw the ghost of a smile pass on his lips.

"I know from experience that you are an excellent conversationalist, Azkadee. Care to demonstrate those impressive skills?"

"What would you have me say Ambrose?"

"How you are feeling, what you experienced today, those things that are obviously on your mind." she threw him a skeptical look. "I may not be exactly who I used to be Azkadee, but there is enough there for me to know you as well as before."

Touched by this the Princess moved slightly closer to the Advisor, giving his arm a gentle squeeze before moving back and decided to give him something for his efforts. It had absolutely nothing to do with those eyes of his, nope, not at all.

"Today... today I did the best thing I could for the O.Z."

"That doesn't mean it was easy." came the gentle reply. Stomach twisting she wanted to pull back, she couldn't do this.

"I would rather not discuss this Ambrose." He only chuckled.

"Always so diplomatic Azkadee." A brief smile graced her lips. "However I think I have earned the right to ignore such a request."

"I'm fine. I was just overwhelmed by the number of people today."

"Mmm, yes. Yet it's something you have been able to overcome before without fleeing the room, you have held up quite well at the last few social events this annual. Especially if it's for D.G."

"I did not flee the room! Ambrose..."

"We can play this game all night Azkadee. You're talking to the smartest man in the O.Z. here." Azkadellia rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, causing Ambrose to raise an eyebrow and cross his arms. If she wasn't so annoyed, perhaps she would have laughed at the childishness of it all.

"Well then, smartest man in the O.Z., why don't you answer your own question?"

"I'd much rather hear your answer."

"I'd rather not."

"Why?"

"Because it's too hard, Ambrose! To be honest, I don't even know how I feel, not really." More silence and she believed she had finally caused Ambrose to drop subject.

"Well, I think I have an idea how you're feeling." Azkadellia looked up, surprised. She didn't know if it was something she really wanted to hear, but she didn't stop him. "You feel broken. Years ago you had to accept the role you would one day play as Heir Apparent, and you let it become part of who you are. Now, something you have molded your whole life around has been taken away from you, and you had no choice in the matter. You don't know what to do with you life..."

"Because what is there for someone who was brought up to be Queen?" Azkadellia finished, trembling. "How did... how do you..." She trailed off, watching the Advisor, now pacing in front of the fire.

"The abdication ceremony has not been performed in over three hundred annuals, so I doubt anyone truly remembers the magical experiences felt by the abdicated and her replacement. As Royal Advisor, I assume you know it was my duty to study the processes involved in today's ceremony. Wanting more information, I sought out those who knew far more on the subject of magic than I." Ambrose sighed, pulling something from his coat and holding it out for the Princess.

"This is something I've been meaning to pass this along to you for some time, but you have been very elusive over the past few weeks, almost seems like you've been avoiding me." Despite the deep blush, Azkadellia stepped forward to take Ambrose's offering, a small, leather bound book. Carefully opening the book, she examined the delicate cursive writing, puzzled.

"That is the diary of former Crown Princess Ariadne, your great Aunt who was forced to abdicate and give the crown to her younger sister, Morgana." The Princess's eyes darted up towards Ambrose's. He stepped forward, and Azkadellia tried to ignore the sensation of his long fingers touching hers as he gently turned the pages of the small book. He stopped on one particular entry and stepped back, nodding to the Princess to read.

_Today, I performed the most difficult task I have ever come to face. I gave up my crown to Morgana. My grievance is certainly not with my little sister, I know she will be a most admirable Queen, it is my own selfishness that pervades me. While I have had several months to prepare for this event, I had no knowledge of the magical implications of such a ceremony. As the customary words were said, and the crown was taken from me, I felt a part of myself being pulled away, at an achingly slow pace. I must confess, I cried out. How I longed to pull it back to me! However I doubt I could have, so powerful the words and magic were. After a final tug, I knew that part of me was gone, I felt a chill overtake me, a deep coldness that went down to my very core. That coldness eventually disappeared, however the sense of loss has remained with me. I can only hope with time the feeling subsides. I am content in the knowledge that Morgana will be a wonderful Queen, the O.Z. will only flourish under her rule. I wonder though, after so many annuals of a predetermined life, what is-_

"What is to become of me?"

She didn't know what else to say, and instead felt like crumbling there and then. Ambrose stepped forward and placed his hands on her arms, giving them a slight squeeze.

"You're allowed to be upset Azkadee. You've just lost an important part of yourself. I saw how it affected you up on the dais, and so did D.G." Slowly she leaned into the Advisor, and once her head was on his shoulders her body gave way. Ambrose caught her at the waist and became the only thing supporting her. She couldn't bring herself to cry, but just stood there trembling, with Ambrose gently stroking her hair. Gently, he guided her over to a chaise lounge next to her chair. Her gaze returned to the fire, watching the flames dance and forming shadows upon the richly coloured rug, her head still resting on the Advisor's chest.

After some time she looked up at Ambrose, who looked lost in thought himself. She smiled fondly at her old friend, how many times had she walked into his study, or the lab, to find him wearing the very same expression?

"Thank you Ambrose." he blinked, and looked over at her in surprise.

"For what Azkadee?"

"For looking after me, you've always been good at that."

"My pleasure Princess, always have to take care of my shadow." the Princess blushed, she thought he would have forgotten the nickname the courtiers had given her as a young girl.

"Are you willing to listen to one more little speech?" Azkadellia nodded, glossy locks brushing against his coat.

"Believe it or not, everyone is aware of what you have done today. They acknowledged it while you were upon that dais. The fact you gave up something that meant so much to you, makes your sacrifice even more significant. No one is likely to forget that Azkadee, especially if D.G. has anything to say about it. It will be your crowning glory." Azkadellia smiled.

"You used to say my eyes were my crowning glory." she replied, mischief alight in her eyes. Ambrose looked her over, letting his eyes rest on hers, a dark amethyst, now the witch no longer possessed her.

"So I did, and they most certainly are, amongst other things."


End file.
